


Home

by an_anna



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Home, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_anna/pseuds/an_anna
Summary: "I dont want to be your home,""Why?""Because i dont want you to expect im always here,"





	Home

They were bestfriend. They spend half of their live together. They play together. They study together. They sleep together. Seungkwan tought he and Vernon are completely inseperable. If there is Seungkwan there will be vernon. Even after years, even after they become adult. When they used to play socer together, now they were drinking buddies. Vernon work from home so he usually have time for Seungkwan whenever the other done with his office job.

  
Seungkwan never think how its live without Vernon. He remember when he need someone to pick him in office because his car act up, he calls Vernon. He remember when he had bad dream, Vernon still answer his call despite its dawn and the other should be on his deep sleep.

One thing strange about them is, after graduating from university, none of them have a lover. Both of them understand, jigling between job and their free time. They will always preoritize the other rather than their lover. Its like a silent agreement until they found their true soulmate.

It was their usual drinking time. As usual Seungkwan were bitchin about his office and his boss while Vernon listen and sometimes throw some shades about his 'complicated' client. It was Seungkwan's third beer bottle.

"Im glad i had you as my home, Vernon," Seungkwan said, he is clearly drunk.

Vernon stop his movement, "Dont," he said.

Frowning, Seungkwan put his bottle down, "What you mean?"

"I dont want to be your home Seungkwan,"

"Why?"

"Cause im merely human being too. I dont want you to expect me always here, for you. I have my own live,"

"I dont understand," Seungkwan get his conciusness slowly.

"Home, is supposed to be place when you are comeback. Something you like you put in home. Something you cherish and want it safe, you put it at home. And everyone have their own ideal home. But im a human. I can change. my feeling can change, my behaviour can change. And once you feel im not fit your ideal home, you will be broken too. I dont want it happened to you,"

"vernon. Thats....,"

Vernon take Seungkwan hand, "I love you, you know that right? What the most importing is, right now, im with you. I dont want to be your place to come or you dont need to be my place when i need to come. We can build our home together and we can go to this aisle together. You and me,"

Seungkwan look at his bestfriend. He smiles, "Tomorrow when i wake up. Please kiss me. also the day after and the day after. At least i know, i am spend this lifetime with you,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what i write. i hope you like it...
> 
>  
> 
> meet me on my twitter @_an_ann


End file.
